aún no te olvido
by enesita
Summary: ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso si lo olvidaste Kai?... me hubiese gustado más que me hayas dicho “déjame en paz”. un mal entendido puede cambiar la vida de los 4... y todo por tu orgullo... Kai... si soy pésima sólo lean... y dejen reviews por fa nn KxT RxM CAP. 2!
1. Chapter 1

muy bien, ya volví con otro fic raro nn

esta no es mi mejor pareja pero le prometí a Senshita que lo subiría, espero leerte por aquí pronto corazón!!!

sin más que decir espero que les guste

* * *

Me gustaría abrirte los ojos, hacerte ver que aquí estoy, que nada vale más para mí que tu corazón, quiero que seas mío, sólo mío… 

-mírate bien- le susurró al oído consoladoramente mientras las lágrimas no paraban –lamento que esto te pase a ti, pero por favor, no sigas, esto esta mal, te estas lastimando sólo…

-no…

-Si…

- ¡no! Por favor… vete

-takao…

-Vete… ya…

* * *

¿Qué harías si lo que siempre en la vida habías deseado se esfumara por un capricho¿Qué harías si vieras que tu vida acaba de girar drásticamente, cuando desde hace tres años parece no ocurrir nada? La vida no es como la pintan. Hay altibajos, y de una u otra forma debes salir librado, pero ¿si ya lo intentaste un millón de veces y nada funciona? Intentas volver a la normalidad y recuperar todo cuanto tuviste, y tomas valor sabiendo que lograrías tener cerca a tus amigos y a la persona que amas de nuevo, pero por ti, sólo por ti, todo cambio. Y ahora no lo aceptas…

* * *

-Takao, Takao… ¿puedo entrar? 

-adelante- el muchacho entra y le regala una de esas lindas sonrisas matutinas sentándose en la cama de su amigo -¿qué haces?

-nada- dijo el otro muy entretenido

-¿en serio? Debe ser algo muy importante como para haberte levantado

-muy gracioso Max

-los chicos y yo iremos a practicar al parque ¿vienes?

Ambos salieron de la casa para reunirse con los otros dos en el parque. Rei y Kai estaban esperando desde largo rato a sus amigos, quienes se habían tardado por que Tyson tenía que comer primero antes de entrenar.

-bien¿podemos comenzar?- preguntó fastidiado Rei al ver por fin a sus amigos. Así comenzó la práctica del día, pero pronto las nubes rodearon el cielo y comenzó a llover, la casa quedaba lejos. Decidieron refugiarse en las ramas de los árboles mientras la lluvia pasaba. Max y Rei conversaban animadamente entre risas y manotazos mientras Takao los observaba divertido, por alguna razón le había tocado en otro árbol sólo con el cascarrabias de Kai quién no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron

-¿y tú qué Kai?-

-¿qué de qué?- preguntó el otro indiferente

-¿no hablas?- el otro sólo movió la cabeza negando -¿eso es un no?- el ruso alzó los hombros –eres insoportable- y le dio la espalda

-lo mismo digo

-¿cuál es tu problema?- Kai no contestó –te diré cuál, que te crees capaz de todo, capaz de vivir tu solito sin nadie

-tienes razón Takao, pero yo no creo que ese sea un problema

-¿a no¿Entonces qué es?

-una virtud- dijo orgulloso, ante esto el nipón sólo gruñó y se acomodó de brazos cruzados a lado de su compañero. Su mente se perdió ante la caída de las gotas y el sonido de las ramas con el viento. Kai veía de reojo como a Tyson le recorrían pequeños escalofríos y trataba de abrazarse a sí mismo, así que decidió, sin pensarlo mucho, abrazarlo. Al sentir el contacto de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo Takao no pudo más que sonrojarse

-¿Kai?

-¿qué?

-¿por qué… me abrazas?

-tienes frío¿no?

-si, pero…

-¿entonces?- el nipón no contestó –ya sé- se quitó su bufanda y se la puso

-¿no la necesitas?

-¿recuerdas dónde viví?- el muchacho no contestó, hasta ahí quedó su conversación, abrazados uno del otro, con la respiración de Tyson en el cuello de Kai y las manos del ruso frotando la espalda del japonés provocándole espasmos que aceleraban su corazón con cada roce. La tarde pasó así. En un árbol se oían risas y en otro el contacto entre ambos decía más que mil palabras.

* * *

-¡ah! Tyson, te vas a enfermar 

-ya está enfermo Maxie

-Oh, claro que no, sólo… a ¡A CHUUUUU!- Tyson se frotó la nariz mientras los demás lo veían con sus platos sobre sus cabezas

-¡tapa tu nariz!

-yo… lo siento, creo que si estoy enfermo

-¿en serio?- preguntó irónico Kai –debemos hablar a un doctor o nos contagiarás a todos

-bien, estaré en mi cama- el muchacho salió de la cocina pesadamente

-yo le prepararé un caldo de pollo o algo así- Rei se levantó y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes mientras Max lo ayudaba. Kai los miraba curioso, los dos jóvenes se susurraban al oído, reían y se lanzaban miradas que no les compartían a él o a Takao… ¿qué se traerán los dos? Pensó tal vez Takao sabe, o sí, Takao, tengo que llamar al doctor.

Apenas la mañana se había presentado y él se sentía como si un día agotador terminaba. Cerró sus ojos somnolientos por que le pesaban. Nunca había sentido la cama tan cómoda. Mantenía la boca abierta por que su nariz estaba tapada.

-no es justo- renegó –sólo por una tonta lluvia, ni el árbol, ni la bufanda y los brazos de Kai… kai- se sentó en la cama y al recordar la tarde anterior sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco más de lo que ya estaban a causa de la temperatura. De inmediato se acercó a la silla donde colgaba la bufanda y regresó a la cama con ella. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos para aspirar la esencia que emanaba de ella. Era tan… rico, tan tranquilizante, recordó los momentos de esa tarde sin dejar de absorber aquel aroma, tan seductor, aquella persona era seductora, era bella, era… era…

-¿¡PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!?-

-kai¿ya le llamaste al doctor?- el aludido no dijo nada, ante esto Max sonrió¿Por qué? Simple. Por que Kai le había contestado. El que conoce bien a Kai sabe que el no contestarle es un "si" y cuando levanta los hombros es un "no". Así de simple.

-bien, el caldo está terminado, se lo llevaré para…

-yo lo llevaré

-¿tú? Bueno…

-¡espera un momento!- gritó Tyson asustado al no saber qué hacer con la prenda que traía en las manos. Sin pensarlo mucho la echó bajo la cama –adelante- dijo descansado y se tiró en ella

-toma, tienes que acabártelo- le ordenó, al menos eso había sonado, el chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama y contempló al enfermo -¿tienes calentura?

-oye Kai, eeeh…- no pudo terminar por que algo había sido introducido en su boca –eres muy brusco- le reprochó cuando se sacó el termómetro que Kai le había metido sin delicadeza

-oye, no rezongues. No estoy aquí por que quiero

-¿a no¿Entonces por que viniste desde un principio?

-pues… por que…- es cierto¿por qué se ofreció para traerle el caldo a Takao si no le agrada¿O por qué no se fue ya? Algo estaba pasando. No lo comprendía. ¿Él preocupándose por ese niño revoltoso? Si ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando la ausencia del chiquillo brincoteando por ahí

-¿kai?- le llamó al verlo en un estado de ensimismamiento, entonces reaccionó

-quiero ver tu temperatura- le dijo evadiendo el comentario que le enmarañó la cabeza, el nipón se recostó y permaneció unos minutos con el aparatito en la boca. Kai consultó su reloj y lo sacó –tienes fiebre

-ah¿si? Oye Kai… - no pudo terminar de hablar por que el ruso había salido presuroso de la habitación

Pronto el doctor llegó confirmando lo que ya sabían. Una gripe aunada a una pequeña fiebre. El doctor les dio la receta y se marchó

-bien, tenemos que ordenarnos para cuidarlo. Y por ahora te toca a ti Kai

-¿a mi¿Por qué?

-por que Maxie y yo saldremos juntos- y ambos se salieron sin permitir que el otro pronunciara un solo reproche

Antes de entrar a la habitación suspiro profundo, no tocó, algo normal en él y al ver que el nipón dormía placidamente se tranquilizó¿por qué? Ni él lo sabía, tal vez sería por que… ¡no de nuevo¡Basta! deja de pensar en tonterías se regañó a sí mismo.

Dejó el caldo en la mesita a lado de la cama. Debía despertarlo para que comiera, pero… se ve tan… lindo… ¡QUÉ!

-ya despiértalo- gruñó, debía tomarse el caldo que le preparó Rei -estúpido gato- susurró -¿por qué me dejaste solo con este saco de microbios?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero el movimiento despertó sólo un poco al enfermo que al medio abrir los ojos y visualizar quién era bostezo una leve sonrisa angelical para el ruso, sus ojos carmín se enternecieron y un salto de su corazón lo hicieron sentirse feliz. Tomó una silla frente al enfermo y lo contempló por largo tiempo. Pronto el moreno despertó, topando con la tonta mirada del ruso, ante esto se sentó y alzó una ceja

-¿Kai?... ¿estas bien?

-tómate eso- le dijo señalando el plato, ahora ya con su mirada habitual

-si tú lo hiciste entonces no- Kai gruñó

-no, lo hizo Rei- sin pensarlo el nipón la tomó, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre debía hacerlo, si no lo hacía Kai lo ahogaría en ella o algo por el estilo

-¿y los chicos?- el ruso alzó los hombros. Ahí termino su charla. Tyson se sentía extraño ¿por qué? Tal vez por que los otros dos lo dejaron solito con el cascarrabias, al no poder hacer nada decidió ver la tele, no tenía deseos de hablar ni salir de la cama y pues… al parecer sólo eso podía hacer. Kai miraba de reojo al chico que parecía un tanto entretenido con el "tonto" programa.

-¿por qué rayos ves eso?

-no sé- dijo tan naturalmente simple como si lo hubiese dicho un pequeño niño de 6 años –me gusta

-son tonterías

-no tengo nada qué hacer. Estoy enfermo y tú no hablas ¿tienes alguna idea sobre como pasar el tiempo?

-juguemos barajas- takao lo miró un tanto admirado y se volteó como si no le hubiese hablado -entonces no te quejes

-yo no me quejo

-basta

-¿basta qué?

-¡cállate!

-¿quién?

-… tu

-¿quién es tú?

-¡Takao!

-mande n.n- Kai estaba lleno de furia, ese mocoso latoso estaba jugando con él, se paró furioso y le metió un zape que hizo que se le cayera la cabeza al japonés

-¡oye!

-¡tú empezaste!

-¡claro que no!

* * *

-Rei 

-¿mmmm?

-creo que deberíamos volver a la casa

-¿por qué?

-tengo la corazonada de que algo está saliendo mal entre esos dos

-¿en serio? Yo no siento nada

* * *

-¡Takao! 

-¡qué¡Sal de mi cuarto!

-¡no!

-¿por qué?

-¡por que… por que no!- Tyson se tiró en la cama con la almohada en su cabeza y Kai se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla con los brazos cruzados, ambos estaban encaprichados, y se mantuvieron así un buen rato

-ya Tyson, levántate- pero este no le respondía –Tyson¿Tyson?- se recostó en la cama y le quitó la almohada

-¿qué quieres?

-…

-déjame solo

-no

-¿por qué?

-… por que…- Kai lo miró por un largo tiempo, mientras el otro volvía a levantarle la ceja, otra vez la cara de tonto había vuelto al chico

-¿Kai?- preguntó turbado al ver que el ruso acercaba su cara a la suya y cerraba los ojos. No logró reaccionar hasta sentir que sus labios se acariciaban con otros y recordando la noche pasada los sentimientos lo llevaron de nuevo a sentir una oleada de nerviosismo y amor mezclados, algo que no podía comparar con nada.

-por que no quiero dejarte… nunca

* * *

Las risas resonaban por toda la mansión, al parecer el mayordomo ya no estaba despierto, era muy noche, por lo que sólo la luz del largo pasillo de las habitaciones aparecía encendida; los dos muchachos trataban de contener sus risas sin lograrlo del todo, y se dirigieron perezosamente a una de tantas puertas permaneciendo allí un largo rato. Antes de que el güerito entrara a su habitación se dirigió a la de Takao 

-¿qué haces?- el aludido colocó un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio

-vayamos a ver como se encuentra Takaito- asomaron las cabezas por un estrecho espacio en la puerta y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar la escena: Kai y Takao recostados en la cama, juntos, abrazados, vestidos claro¡pero abrazados! Max saltó de alegría por todo el pasillo mientras Rei lo miraba aún tratando de analizar bien la escena

-¿los viste¿Los viste?- le preguntaba emocionado Max jalándole de las mangas

-claro que los vi- dijo al fin- y aún no lo creo

-que lindo Rei- expresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazando al chino quién le respondió- por fin Takao estará feliz

-si, por fin… o.O ¡un momento¡¿tú lo sabías?!- ante esto el rubio rió

-hay muchas cosas que sé- le susurró y depositando un beso en sus labios y un coqueto guiño se marchó a su habitación.

* * *

jaja qué les pareció?? n.n 

creen que Kai se deje llevar por takaito? que feo sonó eso u.u en fin

espero que dejen reviews!!!

nos leemos pronto!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! me da gusto volver a verlos por aquí, perdonen el retraso, pero tuve un problema con mi compu por que un virus me borró toda mi información . pero ya pude obtenerla de otra página dónde afortunadamente ya lo había publicado

no lo dije en el primer capi, pero esta historia se la dedico a Takaita Hiwatari, Senshi (Senshi Hisaki) y Katja

muchas gracias por sus mensajes a Senshita, Kari Hiwatari, Quimera D. y Takaita, aquí les traigo el segundo capi

ojalá les guste!!!!

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo los muchachos estaban callados, dos de ellos no hablaban por vergüenza mientras que los otros dos se lanzaban pícaras miradas y sonrisas comploteadoras  
-¿quiere más señor Kai?- este no contestó, por eso el mayordomo se retiró  
-y… dime Kai- dijo Max terminando con el silencio -¿cómo te la pasaste en la noche?- preguntó inocentemente, Rei cubrió su rostro para que nadie lo viera sonreír al ver que a Kai y Takao se les atoraba la comida  
-emm… yo… bien…- dijo recuperando la cordura  
-¿en tu cama?- ante la pregunta indiscreta Kai y Tyson no pudieron más que esconderse bajo el plato  
- ¿pues que pensabas?- preguntó sin aún salir de su sonrojo  
-am, no sé, tal vez que habías dormido en otro lado- dijo el niño de la forma más inocente posible y mientras Tyson miraba a otro lado, Kai se hacia el desentendido  
-¿y tú, Tyson¿Cómo te la pasaste?  
-am… yo… pues… no pude dormir… de hecho me duele la cabeza… ¿me disculpan?- sin decir más se retiró del comedor con la mirada triste de Kai que le siguió hasta desaparecer para luego depositarse cansado en el plato de sopa  
-oh, no- exclamó Rei decepcionado –esto no va bien¿cierto Max?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza también triste –bueno, ya que nadie hace nada… dime Kai¿por qué te haces el tonto?- el aludido le frunció el seño como si no entendiera –bien, te lo diré, ayer los vimos durmiendo juntos ¿qué tienes que decir ante esto?- Kai bajó la cabeza apenado sin saber que decir  
-bueno… Tyson estaba enfermo y yo… ¡tú me dijiste que tenía que cuidarlo!  
-tranquilízate Kai- dijo el rubio un tanto risueño por el momento que sólo a Ray y a él les parecía gracioso ¿quién pensaría que el señor Hiwatari estaría en apuros?  
-mira Kai, el hecho de que te guste Tyson no tiene nada de malo…  
-¡ese niño tonto gustarme!... claro que no  
-no es necesario que lo ocultes, no ganas nada y si pierdes mucho… piénsalo Kai, que tienes la oportunidad y por tu tonto orgullo la puedes perder…- el chino le dirigió una leve sonrisa al ruso y salió de ahí. Entonces Max se le quedó viendo esperando el momento para que lo corriera, pero cuando este le correspondió la mirada prefirió ahorrárselo y salió de ahí por su propia cuenta  
-es mejor así- pensó el rubio en voz alta al salir del amplio comedor –me ahorro un grito para alguna otra ocasión, jeje

-Si tan sólo se pudiera tocar el pasto con las manos¡no¡Mejor aún¡Caminar con las manos!- y mientras intentaba su hazaña el mundo daba vueltas sobre su cabeza, el cielo arriba y luego abajo y el pasto que por un momento estaba en sus manos luego estaba debajo de su espalda. Cuando se canso de intentar quedó sentado y frente a él estaba un frondoso manzano. Lo miró mucho tiempo y luego volteo a su alrededor, la fuente del Dios Poseidón que sobre su carruaje tenía las riendas de sus dos pares de caballos de mar, se encontraba rodeado por hermosas sirenas y, junto a él, sentada en aquel carruaje y mostrando elegancia se encontraba Anfitrite, tranquila y serena, Takao se le acercó y miraba los rasgos de aquella escultural mujer, y su mente se perdió en esos ojos de mármol, fríos y brillosos, serenos y finos. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su rostro empapado de los chorros que salían de los caracoles que algunas sirenas usaban como herramienta musical en honor a su Dios, y ese golpeteo del chorro cayendo junto con el cantar de las aves que llegaban a comer a esos inmensos jardines lo tranquilizaban. Después de un largo rato volteó a todos lados y se dirigió al manzano, cortó una manzana grande y roja y la frotó contra una de sus mejillas, se dirigió a la inmensa fuente. Se acostó boca abajo en la orilla de esta y comenzó a jugar con la manzana sumergiéndola una y otra vez al agua. Así duró un largo rato, hasta que unos pasos por detrás de él le llamaron la atención y cuando intentó voltear la mirada para ver que era la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse en esos momentos lo asustó haciendo que se precipitara estrepitosamente cayendo a la fuente y provocando un enorme chorro que empapó al recién llegado  
-¡Takao!- gritó Kai al tratar de quitarse el agua del rostro  
-¿de qué te quejas?- preguntó Tyson intentando salir de la fuente, pero volvía a caer por que el agua provocó que sus ropas se volvieran más pesadas –hoy me tocaba bañarme e intenté probar aquí  
-¿no conoces lo que es una regadera?- preguntó el ruso siguiéndole el chistecito al niño  
-si, pero las de tu casa son muy sofisticadas para mí, jeje… ¡oye¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que eres muy brusco?- le reprochó el nipón al sentir el jalón que Kai le daba para intentar sacarlo de ahí  
-bien¿quieres quedarte ahí?  
-ya sácame- Kai lo tomó de la espalda y lo pegó a su cuerpo –am ¿qué haces?  
-sacándote- le dijo tan, pero tan de cerca que sintió su tibio aliento sobre su tez mojada, y sin poderse contener por más tiempo Takao le tomó del rostro y terminó ese beso que le parecía no iba a llegar nunca. Pero no pudieron profundizarlo por que Kai sintió que algo lo empujaba por la espalda para así caer también a la fuente, y cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a los únicos posibles dueños de esas carcajadas  
-¡Max¡Ray!- gritaron al unísono intentando levantarse sin éxito por el mismo problema de la ropa mojada  
-¿qué¿no nos invitan? Yo también me quiero bañar allí  
-no Maxie- dijo Rei aparentando estar serio -¿qué no ves que ya vinimos a interrumpir mucho a los dos tortolitos?  
-¿qué tortolitos?- preguntó Ty-chan haciéndose el desentendido  
-¿entonces le das besos a quién sea?- le preguntó Ray sarcástico –bien- le dijo de forma sensual y acerco el rostro al de su amigo –entonces yo quiero uno- al oír esto y ver la forma en la que el chino lo veía no pudo más que bajar su mirada sonrojado  
-no por que tu novio te va a regañar- dijo Kai apuntando a Max que veía al chinito indignado tratando de decirle con la mirada que eso no estaba planeado  
-¿qué¿Novio¿tú y Max?  
-hay Tyson, siempre eres el último en enterarte de todo  
-si, Takao, Ray y yo somos novios- Max apoyó sus codos en la orilla de la fuente y su rostro encima de ellos –si eres repartidor de besos- dijo viéndolo para dirigir la mirada a Kai y luego volverla a depositar sobe él –ya estás advertido- Kai rió un poco, ni él mismo sabía si era de nerviosismo o en verdad le daba gracia la escenita de celos que estaba haciendo Max. Rei abrazó al rubio, depositó un beso en su mejilla y volteó a ver a los dos tontos que seguían sentados en la fuente atónitos  
-¿qué?- les preguntó – ¿no piensan salir de ahí?  
Después de una hora de estar acostado sobre el pasto ya sentía que estaba seco, fue por eso que se levantó y notó que Max estaba dormido de lado ahí junto a él. Decidió no despertarlo, pero al voltear a su otro lado el estómago se le revolvió, lo miró un largo rato, entonces pasó por su mente una idea descabellada que decidió sacarla cuanto antes, pero no lo logró. Volteó a otro lado y notó que Rei ya no estaba. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía, así que sin pensarlo mucho, o mejor dicho sin pensarlo, lo besó. Un rose, un contacto más notable pero suave al fin, y luego comenzó a frotarlos contra los de él. El bochorno comenzaba a subírsele y un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo le pedía que debía profundizar ese beso de una buena vez. Pero algo lo pasmó, algo lo dejó sin aliento, sin deseos de moverse, abrió sus ojos enormemente y entonces encontró la mirada rubí del otro que hace un momento le había pasado las manos por el cuello. Tyson se separó y lo vio con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, recostado y con los rayos del sol reflejándole la alegría que sus ojos le mostraban  
-¿hasta ahí te quedaste?  
-¿quieres más?- sin darle tiempo para responderle se le acercó y lo beso de forma tal que no creyó nunca poderlo hacer y mientras más profundo era ese beso, mientras más saboreaba la lengua de aquel hombre que lo enloquecía, mientras más sentía el bochorno subirle a la cabeza, la sangre corriéndole demasiado rápido, la adrenalina extasiándolo más, mientras más mordía aquel labio, mientras más se aventuraba a descubrir en aquella boca que le permitía entrar hasta dónde él quisiera, mientras más le daban y más entregaba, más deseaba, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse impíos, y en aquel beso se permitía disfrutar lo que su mente le permitía descubrir, le dejaba soñar todo lo que su inocencia no le había permitido desear, y todo, todo por un beso, el beso que tanto había deseado, que tanto había esperado. El beso que creyó no llegaría nunca.

La sala era todo un caos, los sillones pisoteados, los almohadones tirados, los libros movidos de sus lugares, las cortinas desordenadas, su bonito jarrón de porcelana china que le había regalado Ray para su último cumpleaños debía estar oculto por estas fechas. Todo era un reverendo desastre. No debía importarle mucho, al cabo él no limpiaría, su sirviente se ocuparía de ello pero¡por favor! Antes de que llegaran sus amigos le había dicho a Tyson que deseaba una navidad tranquila y van llegando Max y Ray y lo primero que no tiene es eso¡y aún no es navidad!  
-¡Rei, mira a Takao!- le gritaba el rubio que corría de un lado a otro de la sala con el nipón detrás  
-ya Tyson- decía Ray paciente sin despegar la mirada de la revista  
-¿pero yo qué¡Es Max¡Dile algo!  
-ya Max- y volvía a su lectura  
-ya Max- decía Tyson imitando a Rei –hay si, sólo por que es mi nene, si que bonito, cómo lo defiendes  
-¿te molesta que a mi sí me chiqueen y a ti no?- le dijo el rubio altivo poniendo furioso a su amigo  
-¿si? espero que te chiquee después de que te golpee- y de nuevo comenzaron los gritos y las persecuciones. Kai entró a la sala hecho un manojo de nervios y al ver a los dos niñitos corriendo como en un jardín de infancia mientras el otro estaba muy digno leyendo su revista gritó como hace mucho no gritaba  
-¡Ray¡¿qué no ves a estos dos haciendo un alboroto en MI sala¡Diles algo!  
-ya Takao, ya Max  
-¡¿SÓLO ESO?!  
-compórtense (no es muy bueno regañando, he?)  
- ¬¬ - se dirigió al chino que no lo vio venir para arrebatarle la revista y aventarla por la ventana  
-¡oye!  
-¿ahora sí reaccionas?- comenzó a darle un tic en el ojo derecho al oír los gritos de los otros dos y al chino refunfuñando por su revista mientras la buscaba por la ventana. Tomó a los dos latosos del cuello de sus camisas y los obligó a sentarse  
-¡haber niñitos¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "QUIERO UNA NAVIDAD TRANQUILA" NO ENTENDIERON?!  
-emmm la parte de quiero… una… navidad… je… tranquila…- Max alzó los hombros con una risita suplicante  
-tranquilo Kai¿por qué te enojas?- le preguntó Ray -yo los tenía bajo control (¬¬ claro)  
-u.ú …¬¬ -  
-¡oye!- volvió a exclamar el chino al ver volar de nuevo su revista hacia la ventana  
-¿qué tienen que decir al respecto?  
-am… lo sentimos, lindo- dijo Takao con una bonita sonrisa sólo dedicada al ruso, sabía que esa era una de las formas para hacer derretir al chico. Y en efecto, Kai suspiró hondo, se frotó el rostro y apuntó a la puerta  
-jueguen afuera- los dos no perdieron tiempo en desaparecer antes de que el mayor se arrepintiera. Kai se dejó caer en el sillón y contempló de nuevo el tiradero  
-qué desastre  
-no te apures, yo te ayudo a recoger- le dijo el chino muy amigablemente para sentarse a lado del otro y volver a su lectura  
-¿qué rayos lees que te tiene tan despistado¿El Kamasutra?  
- ¬¬ jaja, no soy tú ¿Cansado? Pero si apenas van a llegar tus verdaderos invitados  
-ya no me lo recuerdes- se talló el rostro deseando lo imposible, que todo el zoológico que estaba por llegar no apareciera. Todos y cada uno de los equipos con y contra los que alguna vez combatió estaban a punto de llegar a su casa para celebrar la navidad que sería apenas en unos cuantos días. Ese no era el punto, el punto aquí era ¡¿por qué demonios se dejó convencer¿qué rayos hizo que el señor Hiwatari prestara su mansión para un evento social? La respuesta era lo mismo por lo que todos adoraban a Takaito. El niño lindo utilizó sus bonitos encantos para noquear al ruso y sacarle un si. Ahora que estaba cuerdo casi se arrancaba los cabellos de la cabeza por la desesperación  
-¿con que así le hizo, he? ¬¬ … por eso Max y él se llevan tan bien  
-¿qué dijiste? n.ñ – le preguntó al chino  
-… nada u.ú

-¡mira Max¡mira!- le decía el nipón apuntándole al cometa que atravesaba al cinturón de Orión en la noche azul cuajada de estrellas -¡pide un deseo!- ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos buscaron a aquel cometa que ya había desaparecido, así se encontraban desde hace un largo rato, acostados en el pasto de los amplios jardines de la mansión Hiwatari, boca arriba y mojados de la brisa que salpicaba la fuente favorita de Tyson: la de Poseidón y Anfitrite -es bonito ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió  
-Rei me dice que todas esas estrellas tienen un nombre y que la mayoría de esos nombres vienen de la mitología  
-¿y qué?- dijo Tyson como si nada –a mi Kai me deja verlos con su telescopio  
-¿si?- dijo el otro sentándose –pues a mi Ray me lleva a verlas a un paisaje más bonito que este  
-¿a sí?- le preguntó el nipón –de todos modos tú no tienes tu propia fuente- dijo apuntando la fuente frente a ellos –él me la dedicó sólo a mi  
-esa fuente ya estaba antes de que tú llegaras, la hizo su abuelo el loco  
-¿tú como sabes eso?  
-Ray me lo dijo n.n  
- ¬¬U no me importa ¡estas celoso!  
-¡claro que no!- y de nuevo comenzaban a jalonearse y hacerse cosquillas entre ellos haciendo que se revolcaran entre el pasto –pues si tanto dices que es tuya ¡toma!- Max comenzó a aventarle agua a su amigo que hizo lo mismo. Cuando se encontraron cansados decidieron acostarse de nuevo sobre el pasto aún riendo  
-bien… aún así esta fuente es para mí  
-¬¬U

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto comenzó a recibir a sus invitados con la ayuda de Rei, pero al ver que algunos preguntaban sobre los otros dos decidió ir por ellos y sabía perfecto dónde había obligado Tyson a ir a Max. Se dirigió a la fuente y los vio, acostados boca arriba viendo al cielo, y a lo lejos vio como tyson había hablado, no sabía que había dicho, el caso era que Max se levantó y se sentó sobre él¡sobre su novio¡Max el novio de Rei estaba sobre Tyson el novio de Kai! Y lo peor del caso era que a Takao parecía no importarle, es más lo disfrutaba, al menos eso veía por que sólo reía le tomaba los brazos y luego el cuello.  
-Max… Tyson… ya están… llegando los demás…- al oírlo los dos niños se levantaron y salieron corriendo sin notar la expresión del ruso que sólo los vio entrar… juntos… sin esperarlo. Al llegar adentro sintió un vuelco en su corazón, Max y Tyson no se separarían, pensó, en un solo instante aquella noche. Y así fue. Pero el único que logró ver aquella actitud por parte del ruso fue Yuriy, se dirigió al chino que hablaba con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y ambos fueron a hablar con Kai que al parecer no tenía planeado decirles lo que había visto  
-no pareces estar bien- le dijo el pelirrojo sentándose frente a él  
-Yuriy tiene razón¿qué pasa Kai?  
-¿les importa?  
-si no fuera así no estaríamos soportándote- contestó tranquilo Yuriy, pues ambos ya están acostumbrados a ese carácter que curiosamente se le había quitado desde su relación con el japonés, y ese regreso era una mala señal. Algo había ocurrido en esa relación. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo decidió marcharse Ray no habló, miraba a todos lados de la sala menos a Kai, para hacerle sentir que deseaba saber lo que pasaba pero no lo iba a obligar a decirlo  
-no es nada Ray, sólo…  
-es algo sobre Tyson, no me lo podrás negar  
-y sobre Max…- el chino frunció el ceño  
-¿Maxie¿qué hay con ellos?  
-¿no los has notado extraños¿mm alejados de todos?  
-ve al punto  
-¿nunca has pensado en la idea de que tal ves ellos dos se burlen de nosotros dos?  
-no entiendo  
-¡de que nos pongan el cuerno!  
-¡ja¡claro! Entre ellos- Kai asintió  
-Kai… por favor, claro que no lo creo  
-¿por qué no? Hay posibilidades  
-escucha. No lo creo por que confío en mi pareja. La confianza no puede faltar entre ustedes. No creo que Tyson desconfíe de ti. ¡son niños! O al menos así se sienten y se llevan muy bien. En ese caso Maxie y Tyson deben creer que nosotros dos los engañamos- Rei se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta –no Kai, si no puedes tenerle confianza a Takao entonces te aseguro que pronto su relación va a terminar- después salió de ahí, dejando al ruso pensativo  
-si Rei- dijo a la nada –pero no siempre tienes toda la razón...

* * *

jeje me gusta la idea de los celos de Kai

esperaré sus opiniones

nos leemos luego!!!!


End file.
